dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Aaravos
Aaravos is a Startouch Elf, a rare kind of elf few have ever seen, who is trapped inside an area behind a magic mirror. Appearance Aaravos has midnight blue skin, yellow eyes, and long, layered white hair. He wears a dark hooded robe with a star symbol on the hood. His skin gets darker in color across his torso and down his arms before lightening once more, and he has a glowing, white star marking on his chest, as well as glowing star markings across his face and hands. His eyes sometimes glow white when he uses magic. Personality Aaravos is mysterious and charismatic, secretive yet charming, and even Viren finds himself compelled by Aaravos' cryptic words and gifts.TDP Website Official Description He says that he never tells a lie. Skills and Abilities Magic Mastery Aaravos is a phenomenally powerful Archmage who can perform magic of all six Primal Sources and dark magic. It is currently unclear how he acquired these powers. Although trapped behind a magic mirror, Aaravos can perform magic that allows him to see what appears on the mirror's other side. He cannot directly speak to anyone beyond the mirror, but his magic allows him to control a woodlouse-like creature that he keeps inside of his body, and he can use this creature to facilitate communication across the mirror. He can perform a magical ritual in concert with a person on the opposite side of the mirror to teleport the creature across the mirror, and he can then channel his voice through the creature so that those on the other side of the mirror can hear him speak. He can also hear what the creature hears. If Aaravos connects in this way to a person on the other side of the mirror who wields a magic staff, Aaravos can cast spells and channel them through the staff. Trivia *Aaravos shares the same voice actor as Koh the Face Stealer from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *King Harrow wrote in a letter to Callum that the cube found at the Banther Lodge once belonged to Aaravos and is called the "Key of Aaravos". According to the letter, the Key of Aaravos unlocks something of importance in Xadia. *Aaravos says he does not know "where" the space behind the magic mirror is located. The area closest to the mirror is a room with a fireplace, tables, and many books on bookshelves. Aaravos can use doors in the room to go to an unseen outdoor region. *Before being stolen by Viren, the magic mirror that traps Aaravos belonged to Thunder, King of the Dragons, who kept it closer to where he slept than any of the other possessions in his lair. *Upon seeing the magic mirror that traps Aaravos, Runaan said he feared it more than death. *Aaravos narrates the opening sequence in the first episode. He is not an omniscient narrator,The secret behind Dragon Prince’s mysterious mirror was planted in season 1 (Polygon) and he incorrectly states that humans destroyed the egg of the Dragon Prince. He also briefly appears in a flashback during this opening sequence.@thedragonprince tweet to @E80195645 Appearances Book Two - Sky }} References }} Navigation Category:Elves Category:Mages Category:Antagonists Category:A to Z Category:Startouch Elves